


Hearts For One

by Blueberrysugar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, College AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Speed Dating, These two are ridiculous, Valentine's Day, a little bit of cursing, kuroo goes through great lengths to do this, yaku is stubborn and also doesnt dress up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/pseuds/Blueberrysugar
Summary: All Yaku wants to do is work on his research project, but his old captain and present classmate just wants to do something on Valentine's Day.





	Hearts For One

“Kuroo, I will never participate in a speed dating event, it sounds cheesy.” Yaku frowned down at his textbooks, bristling a little at the implication that he would even need help dating, something that Kuroo pointed out plenty of times before.

“The only reason I’m not dating is because I’m busy, not because I have a horrible personality like _some_ people.” He flicked his eraser at Kuroo, managing to land it on his forehead.

Kuroo groaned, leaning in as he rested his head on the desk. “Please Yakkun, you’re the last one I can ask, Bokuto and Akaashi are already dating, Kenma refuses to go to that event, and I don’t know anyone else who doesn’t have anything to do on Valentines Day.”

The implication that he was the only one who was going to be alone on Valentines Day made Yaku’s eyebrow twitch, but he maintained his composure, his eyes narrowing. 

“No thank you, I can spend my evening doing research- the thing _you’re_ supposed to be doing.”

The case was settled between them, and Yaku interrupted any further conversation by sliding on his headphones and angrily highlighting information on his printouts. As graduate students in the same cohort, they were constantly partnered up for research, and Kuroo, who had once been captain of Nekoma, was unsurprisingly the lead for most of the projects. 

Secretly, Yaku wished that Kuroo would stop looking for things to do on Valentine’s Day.

In his opinion Kuroo had become more handsome with the stress and rigor of graduate school, and Yaku was one of the lucky few who was always picked to work closely with him due to their past history. 

Small crush or not though, Yaku was determined to spend his Valentine’s Day working on their project, with or without Kuroo. 

__  
“You have to be shitting me.”

Yaku stared at the library of the University with his bag of research equipment in tow on Valentine’s Day, shocked at the giant pink sign on the doors.

“Closed. Closed? For Valentine’s Day? This isn’t a holiday!” He yelled louder, drawing the attention of a few passing students as he shook his fists towards the building. His short temper caused another flurry of curses to tumble out of his mouth, both to the people who had closed down the building, and to the technology department who had been unable to fix the internet in the computer lab that he had been using. His luck could not have possibly been worse, with all the local cafes decorated with bouquets and red balloons, all clearly out of the question for research. 

Yaku swung his bag over his shoulder again, debating his next move. While breaking into the library would be a great solution, he couldn’t quite bring himself to do something so impulsive.

After a few minutes, his shoulders sagged in defeat, collapsing onto a bench as he scrolled through his phone, trying to see if any of his friends would actually let him go to their place to work. The last text message at the top of his screen was the invite to the speed dating from Kuroo, with a link to the address, and a ticket already paid for. Yaku had typed in _Pushy_ and Kuroo had responded with one of his many annoying emoticons, but still he hadn’t deleted it. 

It seemed to taunt him, since no one else responded to his text message requesting assistance, and Kenma, who was the only one who had answered their phone, had simply replied with a “No” when Yaku had asked him if he could visit before hanging up.

He’d never felt so alone, watching the minutes go by as he finally clenched his jaw, deciding that if the world was that against him doing research, then he would go to the speed dating with Kuroo.

But he wouldn’t like it.

With all his books on tow, he took a bus to the bar where the speed dating was being held at. He certainly wasn’t dressed the part for the event with his hair messily sticking up and his high school jacket thrown over hig gym clothes. 

“Excuse me, can I see your ID?” 

Yaku hated the experience a little more, as he whipped out his card, knowing that he probably looked like a high school student with his jacket. The lady taking his information gave him a skeptical glance when she saw what he was wearing as well, however she only gave him a judgmental once over before crossing him off the list. 

“Ah, Y-yakkun was it? Here’s your nametag.” Yaku blanched as he looked down, and swore that he would get back at Kuroo after the entire experience because he had decided to pick his nickname _Yakkun_ of all things. 

Yaku was the most underdressed person in the group and he stood along the side of the room with the food and drinks, his hands shoved in his pockets until they announced the beginning of the event. Kuroo hadn’t responded to any of his messages, and he’d fumed a little longer, taking some wine for himself to one of the seats around the room.  
The first thing he noticed, once he stopped being so annoyed, was that the room was full of men, and only men. His confusion only increased as the ruled were read out, and he realized that the entire event was for men only.

Kuroo had signed him up for a gay speed dating event.

Kuroo liked men?

Yaku didn’t have time to process the information before he was seated across from his first ‘date’ and they had three minutes to get to know each other. He hardly paid attention to his date, bluntly answering the questions he was asked. Yes he liked stir-fried vegetables. He was a Leo. He loved hiking. The answers were exactly the same for each date, as he finally spotted Kuroo on the other side of the room, making a hand motion at him as if to strangle him once they made eye contact. 

“Is there a problem?” His date looked taken aback, (date number five?) and Yaku apologized, shaking his hand.

“No, no, it’s just my friend, he dragged me here.” 

Yaku tried to appear calm as he waited for his ‘date’ with Kuroo, however he kicked dates six through nine out of the way as fast as possible, focused on getting through just to give his friend a piece of his mind. 

The smug little expression Kuroo was wearing as he walked over told Yaku everything he needed to know. Kuroo had surprised him just to make his life difficult.

“Really Kuroo-” Yaku hissed, leaning towards him over the table. “A little heads up-”

“Ah, yeah you’re kind of underdressed.. And not in a good way.” Kuroo shook his head, clicking his tongue. “Last minute decision to come, Yakkun?”

“I can’t believe you picked that as my name.”

Yaku started to knock his foot against Kuroo’s underneath the table, continuing to fume as Kuroo gave him a teasing grin. They were being given a few weird looks from the people next to them, and Yaku had to force himself to sit up a little straighter. 

Kuroo seemed cheerful enough with the situation, comfortably sitting back as the time went by, adding a few more teasing remarks which Yaku flatly refused to respond to.

For an elaborate plan to piss him off, Kuroo had certainly taken his time dressing up. The button down and slacks had been pressed, and his hair actually seemed to have been styled, although it still looked as awful as ever. Most perplexing however, was Kuroo biting the bottom of his lip as he pulled out the cards they had been given for conversation starters, a rare nervous tic that he showed when he was doubting his actions. It was a good look for him, and Yaku was slightly curious as to why Kuroo would be acting so nervous. 

“So Yakkun.. What do you look for in a relationship?” 

 

Their time was almost up, and Yaku resisted the urge to not answer the question, skeptically staring at Kuroo. 

“What? I guess..”

He’d never thought of it, and he had never really focused on relationships. He was content enough with his life, and with all the friends in it. Still, when he thought of a relationship, Kuroo was the one person he had connected with for years. 

“I look for a reliable partner who won’t let me down.”

“You seem to be the kind of person that people can rely on.. You deserve such a person in return.” 

There was a lull in the conversation, while Yaku busied himself shredding his napkin. It looked like Kuroo wanted to say something else, suddenly embarrassed by his question, which in any other situation, Yaku would have found hilarious.

“Do you have a-?” Kuroo sputtered out just as the bell rang for them to switch partners. Yaku didn’t answer, watching Kuroo leave, meeting his gaze twice before his new ‘date’ sat across from him. 

The gears in his brain were quickly clicking into place as he pieced together why Kuroo, of all people, would want to attend a speed dating event on Valentine’s Day. He was rather popular, with many women and men wanting to spend time with him, ever since his time as captain, Kuroo had always been sociable. There was really no need for him to be at such an event, unless it was an excuse to get him at the event. It all seemed unnecessarily elaborate, but his phone had been unusually silent the entire evening- suspiciously so now that Yaku was analyzing the situation. 

Yaku vaguely went through the motions of answering his dates questions, struck by the thought that maybe, possibly, Kuroo had concocted the entire night just so that he could have a date with him. It was almost ridiculous, because if Kuroo wanted to go on a date with him, wouldn’t he have just asked? And if Kuroo liked him, Yaku was sure he would have noticed. 

The last half hour of the speed dating was exhausting, and Yaku found himself running straight from the table to submit his card with his first, second, and third choice, slamming it down in front of everyone else. They were all forced to wait for their matches while they sat at their assigned chair. Kuroo, unsurprisingly received a whole stack of cards of people who were interested in him. Yaku received one, a single card, but he didn’t turn it over to look at the name, waiting to see what Kuroo would do. It was as nerve wracking as his high school volleyball games had ever been, sitting still as Kuroo approached him, fiddling with the card in his hand. 

“Did you get any interesting choices?”

Kuroo smoothly sat across from him, tapping the card onto the table.

“I’m not going to look. If someone wants to talk to me that much they can be brave enough to go up to me.” Yaku leaned in, giving Kuroo a little smile. “Did you?”

“Just one that I really like.”

He could see how nervous Kuroo was, but he had returned the smirk, showing Yaku the card with _Yaku Morisuke_ printed on it. 

“Hey.. Yakkun… are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you.”

“You’re ridiculous Kuroo. That was ridiculous.” Yaku lightly kicked him under the table, grabbing Kuroo by his tie. 

“If you wanted to ask me out on a date I would have preferred it involving less people.”

The bold move had taken Kuroo by surprise, although he leaned in to give Yaku a peck on the lips, making them both as red as the jacket Yaku was wearing. 

“Yakkun, you’ve never given me a chance to ask you out, you’re always too busy.”

“I have work to do Kuroo.”

“See? You always say that.”

“Why were you all three of my choices then _Tetsurou.”_

Yaku shook his head, putting a hand on top of Kuroo’s hair and messing it up as he tried to look less embarrassed by calling him by his first name, something he had reserved for when they were alone. It was still unbelievable to him that Kuroo liked him, _him_ of all people. 

Much to Yaku’s smugness, he received more than a few dirty looks as he walked out with Kuroo. 

Still there was one thing that bothered him, and he stopped Kuroo just before they climbed onto the bus.

“You didn’t have anything to do with the library being closed, did you?”

“Well..”

Kuroo didn’t have to explain anything, although his sheepish expression implied that he’d definitely done a bit of bribing that day to get what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the 2018 HQ Valentine's exchange! I hope you enjoyed it :> I always love writing these two. Thanks to makitous for being my beta for this too!


End file.
